


Cupboard Luv

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Slash, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes was seriously regretting his agreement to the terms Doctor Watson, had given him hours before. (A Follow up to 'Cupboard Love' as requested by Arty Diane.  Silliness.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupboard Luv

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow up to ‘Cupboard Love’ which I posted the other day. Arty Diane asked for a sequel and this is what happened. I hope it’s all right! 
> 
> Much thanks to Johnsarmylady for looking through this for me. :-)
> 
> I do not own them therefore, I do not profit.

Sherlock Holmes was seriously regretting his agreement to the terms Doctor Watson, had given him hours before. Now here he was, packed tightly into a wardrobe that would better fit the man currently hiding inside a closet a room away. Even worse were the ridiculous code names the former army captain had come up with. The detective was almost certain he would rather work alone on future cases than suffer the silliness he was forcibly a part of at that moment. 

Knuckles white, he spoke into the two-way radio, “John, I am still adamant in my refusal.”

A moment later there was a crackle through the speaker immediately before a laugh and the words, “You’re the one who came up with my name a few nights ago, and fair is fair, Sweet Cheeks.” 

Sherlock ground his teeth. “Stop calling me that!”

Another laugh was heard. “You didn’t mind it so much that time when I licked honey off the back of your ar-”

Sherlock called out his lover’s name three times but John continued on. Finally, in desperation, Sherlock whispered, “Soldier boy! Stop! Please!” 

“Whatever you say, Sweet Cheeks,” was the cocky response given. 

Later, after the case was solved and the boys were watching bad telly, Sherlock declared code names were prohibited while working from that day onward. 

John beamed.


End file.
